Residual Heat
by booksaremybaes
Summary: What if Jesse answered the phone when Beca called?


**Hi! So I saw Pitch Perfect 2 the other day and can I just say, it was Aca- awesome! So naturally, I decided to write a Fan-fiction on it!**

* * *

Beca had just come back from her internship at Residual Heat, after learning that she wasn't good enough and didn't 'have anything to say'. So naturally she decided to call Jesse, since he was one of the only people who knew she had the internship. To be honest, if it was anyone else she was calling, she would tell them that she's fine and then use her usual sarcastic attitude to cover up her real feelings, but this was Jesse that she was calling and she only fully opened herself up to two people, Chloe and her weirdo.

Jesse had picked up the phone on the second ring, and as Beca looked at the time, she realized that he was probably sleeping.

"Hey Be-Caw!" he said, in his usual cheerful voice.

"Hi," was all Beca could say, trying not to break down in tears at this point.

"What? No sarcastic comeback? You hate it when I call you that," Jesse noted, concern lacing his voice as he tried to figure out what was wrong. When she didn't answer for about three minutes and Jesse swore he heard her sniffling, he decided to drive over to the house that the Bellas shared just to check on her. So, he let Beca know he was coming, hung up the phone and jumped into his car.

The ten minutes it took for him to get there were some of the longest minutes of his life. He needed to know if Beca was okay, but if she wasn't, he had brought juice pouches and their movie The Breakfast Club.

Beca had her head in her hands and was practically full out sobbing when Jesse saw her. She would have been embarrassed to cry like this in front of anyone else but this was her weirdo and she knew he was too caring to laugh at her like this.

"Bec?" he questioned, wanting to know what was wrong, since his girlfriend of 3 years, 5 months and 17 days – yes, he was counting – almost never cried. He had seen her cry a few times before, one time including the first time they had watched The Breakfast Club together. But this was different and he knew something had to really happen for Beca to act this way.

He held her for a few minutes, quietly soothing her with hushing sounds and by running his fingers over her chestnut hair as she gathered the courage to talk to him.

"S-so my boss heard me do a mix with Snoop Dog today," she started stuttering as Jesse nodded, "and he said that maybe I had a chance and that he would listen to a demo that I brought in. He told me that they were just more mixes and it meant that I had 'nothing to say' and that I was no different than the rest, so I guess that maybe I though that I had an actual chance to become a producer, but I guess I'm just not good enough,"

Jesse knew what was happening, Beca was feeling insecure and her walls were going back up by the second.

"You're good enough, you're more than good enough, Bec, and even if that dumb-ass boss doesn't know it, I do," Jesse insisted to her.

"No, I'm not Jess,"

Jesse knew she didn't believe him, so he took a giant chance.

"I love you Beca Mitchell, I would never lie to you,"

Beca didn't know how to respond to his deceleration of love to her, she didn't know if she could say it back to him. She hadn't just feely said she loved someone since her dad had left her and her mom. She used to say things like how she loved her friends after knowing them for no more than three days or how she loved that actor she saw in a movie. But not anymore, not after her dad had told her that he loved her and then packed up and left.

"I love you too, Jesse," she whispers after a minute's hesitation, worried that she had waited too long to say it back.

They lay silently together, Jesse lightly tracing Beca's rose tattoo on the back of her left shoulder, and Beca relishing on how she finally felt like she had found a home with her nerd. Then he put their movie in and handed her a juice box and Beca knew that she could trust him no matter what.

* * *

 **Was it bad? Was it good? Let me know and review!**

 **~Booksaremybaes**


End file.
